Dawn Whitman
Dawn was born in Oasis Springs, conceived by aspiring businessman Richard Whitman and his newfound partner-in-crime, Rosa Goth. Dawn inherited her black Goth hair and often had a fascination in her maternal heritage. Dawn's father proved to be a not-so-good guy and a ruthless business opportunist, but Dawn always had a sweet heart and was a quiet and kind girl in school. When she was a child, Richard managed to evict Griffin Rockwell and his family from the Willow Creek pub, taking it for his own family and stealing a successful business. Dawn grew up in the pub, often worried about the kind of man her father was. Many years later, Dawn's father died of old age and Rosa contemplated if she had made the right life choices abandoning her Goth legacy. Rosa later died and Dawn was left alone, in full control of the pub. After a lonely dry spell, Dawn fell for one of her customers; Arthur Barnett. The two married and had four kids, all of which were surnamed Whitman to honour Dawn's father. This caused some disagreements between Dawn and the Barnett family. Dawn finally decided to bury her parents. She had disputes with her second cousin; Aubrey Goth about how all Goths should be buried behind Goth Manor. Dawn ignored this as she wanted her parents to be buried together in Willow Creek graveyard. However, she eventually realised that although Rosa loved Richard, she always missed her Goth heritage, and so Dawn decided to bury Rosa behind Goth Manor, where she reunited with cousins Connor and Cora and some distant Goth relatives, and buried Richard in the graveyard. The kids grew up - Kathleen married Rico Delaney when she was young, Penelope started a business career, Mia became a retail employee and Seamus fell for Chelsea Browning. Dawn began to have an affair with Rico behind everyone's back, in pure disbelief that she could be happy, ordinary housewife. As Arthur and Dawn began to have slight marital troubles, Arthur's grandparents; Hector and Natalie died of old age, leaving Dawn guilt-ridden. However, Penelope learnt the truth and decided to tell Kathleen and Arthur. Kathleen was enraged while Arthur became depressed, kicking Rico out and attempting to change all of the kids' surnames to Barnett, which Dawn refused legally. When Dawn insisted on keeping ownership of the pub, Arthur and the kids moved away, leaving Dawn to be, once again, all by herself. She was devastated to learn that she was pregnant with Rico's child, and kept it from her family. Tanisha and Elsie Ginter moved into the pub as a working deal. Soon after, Tanisha's celebrity husband Alec Devine moved in. After Dawn gave birth to Denise Whitman, she decided to tell Rico, who showed little interest. Some years later, Penelope moved back in after Arthur and the kids were evicted from their Del Sol Valley house. Dawn comforted Penelope after her husband tragically died and helped look after her daughter Maggie. As Alec tried to manipulate Dawn into handing over the pub, Penelope caught onto his techniques and sent him away. Tanisha, Elsie, Traci and Xavier followed him as Dawn waved them off.